toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Toontown Storytime Wiki
Toontown Storytime Toontown Storytime is a series of fiction based on the computer game Toontown and its successor Toontown Rewritten. Each season is set within the borders of Toontown and focuses primarily on the Toons battle against the Cogs, the main antagonist of the series. This series is unrelated to Nutty's Storytime which is based in the computer game MyVMK, though it is created by the same producer. The first season, Rewritten, focuses on the Cogs' arrival in Toontown, the circumstances that led to it, a desperate effort to save the Toons, and the ensuing struggle of the Toons to reclaim their town. A second season, Justice, was comissioned, and will be released in 2018. Producers have stated there are plans for the series to be comprised of five seasons. Overview Season 1: Rewritten The first season focuses on life before the Cogs, their arrival and the ensuing aftermath, the three years spent beyond Toontown, and the return to the ruins of Toontown. Episodes contain flashbacks to various character encounters with the Cogs and the losses each character has suffered. The season is spread over a six-year time period; one year before the Cogs, two years after, and three years outside Toontown. The "present" is at the end of the sixth year. The episodes alternate points of view between eight main characters, and sometimes other minor Toon characters or even the Cogs. Season 2: Justice The second season, which will publish sometime in 2018, will focus on the aftermath of the destruction of Operation Sever, the attempt to restore the Togs to their Toon states, and the Mayoral/Council elections. Production Episodes Each episode takes place from varying points of view and usually features several flashbacks. Certain episodes revolve around one character. All episodes are published online. Especially long episodes can be split into two parts. Episodes are released on no set schedule and usually just when producers have time. The aim is to release the episodes as fast as possible, but delays are very common. The first season was supposed to be concluded by the end of August, but instead did not wrap until the end of November. Similarly, the goal for season 2 was to have it finish by September. Characters The characters of Storytime fall into four categories: NPC Characters, Toon Characters, Cog Characters, and Original Characters. NPC Characters are characters that are based on Toontown NPCs (computerized Toons within the game that are not real people). Examples of NPC characters include Clerk Clara, Flippy Flopper, Professor Pete, Slate Oldman, Clarabelle Cow, Vidalia VaVoom, and Professor Prepostera. Almost all of these characters have the same resemblance, appearance, and personality of the NPCs on which they are based, although there are a few exceptions. These characters are common because of their renown and ease of relation to the reader. Toon Characters are based on real Toons (not NPCs). Examples include Doctor, Piggy Pie, and Violet Vance. These characters are more uncommon because the producers do not know that many Toons in the game. It is also more difficult to work with characters based on real people. Cog Characters are characters that are based on Cogs. The four established Cog groupings (Sellbot, Cashbot, Lawbot, and Bossbot) are considered canon and do not differ in Storytime. Original Characters are not based on anyone and are completely of the author's imagination. Examples include Eileen Irenic, Dr. Adam Molecule, and Dr. Kilo Byte. Seasons Characters Category:Browse